bounty_hunter_black_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogger
Overview The Hogger is the boss you will encounter in the Roaring Valley, by going to the south-east point of the map. It is required to be defeated in order to complete the quest "Pre-Emptive Strike". Generally, he is very tough if you are lower levelled than him. However it is possible, provided if you have the proper skills. Origin Judging from his physique and apperance, he might be a soldier in the past. However, he definitely has great strength, by holding an Assault Rifle and RPG simultaneously, something that most people cannot. Another feature is his backpack, which allows him to move fast as well as to levitate for a short while. He could be a smoker as well, as a cigarette can be seen from his mouth. Statistics and Attacks Attacks: * Assault Rampage: The boss fires his Assault Rifle, dealing large amount of damage. * RPG Blast: The boss fires his RPG between 1-3 times, dealing major amounts of damage. He may also levitate into the air before doing his attack. * Melee Strike: If players get too close, the boss slashes with his sword, dealing some damage. Strategy Unlike the Shell Prototype where there are no clear spots for cover, you can hide through some rocks in the place when the boss fires either weapon. But don't stay there for too long; the boss can seek you, as well as regenerating his shields if not under fire for some time. Getting close is not recommended, as the damage the boss deals is considerable, and giving the opportunity for the boss to use its melee attack. For weapons, it is recommended to have high a magazine size as low magazine sizes usually deal lesser damage to the boss. A decent armour is also recommended, as you can take a few more shots before running to cover. Use your skill whenever possible, as every damage dealt to the boss counts. For Prayer classes, set up a Healing Station behind cover; if players are hurt, they can go to the Healing Station to recover HP and/or changing weapons, while taking cover from the boss's weapons. For Sniper classes, they should use their Sniper Rifles to take the boss from far range due to their specialty. Don't forget the Ammo Box before the encounter! Recommeded Weapons * Assault Rifle * Sniper Rifle (If player is a Sniper or firing from far-range) * Pistol (For taking out shields) * SMG Trivia * This boss possibly has 'relatives'. Similar characters with that apperance are Murphy, found in Everbright City and Rex, found in the Iron Stronghold. * This boss is the only human in the game holding two weapons at the same time. * The cigarette doesn't show signs of smoking when encountered, though it is possible that the cigarette is extinguished due to how fast he moves with his backpack. * The backpack is somewhat similar to a backpack found in Star Warfare:Alien Invasion, another game by the same developers. * Defeating the boss and completing the relative quest will allow players the right to use RPGs. Category:Bosses